Fearless
by musicmadness
Summary: 6 story whoop whoop, reviews?


new day, new life, new start but for how long i thought to myself as i walked to NYU university i walked through the doors and went up to the receptionist i waited and waited and waited till at long last she noticed me she smiled showing yellow crooked teeth with lipstick smeared on them her smile soon faded when she saw i was staring i quickly looked away and said

"hi im new here and im suppose to come to you and pick up a key"

she asked me for all the details and i gave her my passport and she went away then 5 minutes later another receptionist came out and asked if she could help me and i said again

"im new and im suppose to come pick up a key"

"well i'll need to see your passport"

"i've just given it to the other recptionist"

"do you think im stupid thats the oldest trick in the book"

"excuse me but i've just given it to the other woman who was here before hand"

"do you mind your blocking up the queue and heres a tip next time you come in here trying to get a room then i'll call the police now either move or i'll call security"

i looked around and saw that there were people waiting behind me i looked at the woman and said

"no"

"no what"

"no im not gonna move till i get my passport back and i get my key for my dorm" i snarled at her

"thats it im gonna call security" she announced

I laughed and saw two beefy security men walking this way they came over and asked what was wrong and the receptionist told them then one of them loked at me and a smile broke over his face i was looking at him weirdly and he said

"gaia what the hell have you been doing this time"

"oh god frank sorry i didnt notice you and on account of doing something i havent ok i gave my passport to the other receptionist and i tried to explain this but she wouldnt belive me or even go and check to see if the woman had my passport" i puffed out

"right well i will go and check if the other woman has the passport"

by now everyone was turning round watching me frank came out two minutes later holding my passport in his hand and he said

"the other receptionist had the passport and went back to check it out but got a little side-tracked so this belongs to you and we will be off behave kiddo"

he passed me my passport and walked away i went up to the receptionist and handed her my passport and she gave me a key i said

"thanks but a tip for next time if someone says the other woman has my passport then just to be safe go and check ok bye now"

i walked away and was about to get in the lift when someone tapped me on the shoulder i turned round and saw the lad who was behind me in the queue he looked at me and said

"hi erm you forgot this"

he handed me my phone and i smiled and said

"oh right thanks"

i got in the lift and he folowed we both pressed the same floor and smiled he asked me

"so new to the uni or new to the area"

"new to the area" i replied

"cool where did you stay before this"

i turned to look at him and i said

"do you normally ask this many questions"

"no only to the ones who know how to have a good argument"

"ha"

the lift doors opened and i walked to the left and he followed i spun round and said

"are you following me or something"

"erm no im staying in 12b"

"oh right im staying in 12c"

we both reached our doors and the guy said

"so i'll see you later"

"probably"

then i walked into my room and there was hardly anything in the room i walked over and saw another door i opened it and saw the lad who i was talking to before stood there he jumped when he saw me then smiled i said

"must be sharing a bathroom then"

"yeah looks like it"

"well seen as im new i'll buy the locks"

he smiled and said

"so do i get to know your name seen as i'm going to be sharing a bathroom with you"

i looked at him mysteriously and i said

"my names gaia and yours is"

"im sam, sam moon"

he stook out his hand and i shook it and i turned round outta the door he shouted

"hey where you going"

i spun round and said

"i gotta go and unpacked"

i turned away again and got in the lift at the bottom i found my bags on the floor i grabbed them and dragged them up to my room then i went back down and tackled the bigger things like the wardrobe and the bed and the matress well at least it was good for my muscles once i got everything up i was sweating like a pig i fixed together the bed and the wardrobe and left everything else alone i went into the bathroom and knocked on sams door he opened it and i gave him a lock he looked puzzled and he asked

"Ermmmm thanks but what are they for"

"well the lock is to put on your side of the bathroom door" i replied

then i went for a long hot shower i wrapped a too small towel round me and said to sam

"you can use the bathroom now"

"hey gaia can you come here for a second"

i walked into his room and he was stood with two shirts against him he looked up at me and blushed a very bright red and he said

"which shirt"

"why"

"cause im going out for a meal with my family tonight and i dont know what to wear"

"ermmmm ok i would say the dark blue one it brings out the brightness of your green eyes more"

then he just took his t-shirt off i took a quick glance he had a nice body he put the shirt on and said

"what do you think"

i smiled and replied

"very nice"

then i went into my room and fell into a long uneasy sleep i woke up suddenly with sam leant over me his face filled wth panic i put my hand against my head i was boiling hot and i was covered in sweat i sat up and looked around sam sat next to me and was about to say something but i got in there first

"how the hell did you get in here" i aske dhim

"the bathroom door i could hear you shouting and i got scared so i came in to see if you were ok do you want anyhting"

"erm yeah in my mini-fridge i need chocolate or something high in sugar in there"

he went into the fridge and pulled out a mars bar and some orange juice i smiled and said

"thanks"

i wolfed down the mars bar and drank the orange juice sam looked at me and said

"feeling better"

"lots thanks"

"so your a diabetic"

"yeah"

"well at least i know what to do if your in trouble im a diabetic too"

"oh"

then out of no-where a huge yawn escaped my mouth i laughed and sam said

"right time for bed if you need anything then just gimme a shout"

he tucked me up in bed and walked out of the room i went back to sleep and woke up again in the morning after having more horror dreams i walked into the bathroom without even thinking when i walked in and sam was stood there in his boxers shaving he looked at me then looked away then he looked at me and yelled i laughed at him with his shaving cream all over and with him only stood there in his boxers then i stopped laughing cause i saw him staring at my thighs instantly i pulled my shirt lower down and i just stared at him he stared back no-one said anything then i got distracted by someone knocking on my door i went to the door and opened it there was this girl with brown hair and way to much make-up on stood there she smiled at first then her smile dissapeared with a vile look on her face i stared back at her and she said

"who the hell are you"

"thats for me to know"

"why are you in my boyfriends dorm"

then sam popped his head through his door and saw the girl and started walking towards her she ran up to him and gave him a hug he said

"heather what you doing here i thought you had class today and we were gonna catch up at the weekend"

she let go of him and said

"yeah i know but i couldnt wait to see you"

i rolled my eyes at that and gave a snort her head swiveled at me and she gave me a viscious look sam saw this look and he said

"heather meet gaia my neighbour"

she looked at me and sneered and said

"what type of name is geyer"

"my type of name and its not geyer its gaia" i snapped back

"whatever come on sam lets go talk privatly for a bit" she whined

she dragged him back into his room and i padded back into my own room and i said outloud to no-one

"pathetic or what"

i went into the bathroom and had a shower when i came out i heard heather giggiling like a wet drip i got changed into some running gear and went out onto the athletics track i looked round and only saw guys there i saw no girls i worked out with them then i started just running i saw a huge group of girls and in the middle of that group i saw heather she was telling them something i couldnt hear but she looked excited i heard the word sam so i slowed down hoping i wouldnt be seen but i was heather looked over at me and then whispered somethng to her friends they came over to me and blocked my path i tried to get past but they wouldnt let me so i said aggresively

"move"

"oh well that wasn't very nice now was it all you have to say is excuse me please" heather said

i smiled and said

"bite me now move!!!"

they still wouldnt move so i shoved them aside i must of shoved a bit too much cause they all fell over like doominos i laughed as i saw heather fall into the wet soggy, muddy grass she sat there for a moment un-aware of what had happened then she started screetching at me and made an attempt at chasing me but because of her heels she just fell over on her face i ran back to my dorm room and as soon as i got in there was a knock at the door i went to the door hoping it wasnt heather luckily it was only sam he smiled at me and said

"hey i just heard from the guys that you were great at workout"

i kept my head down and mumbled

"well yeah i guess"

"so i was wondering if you wanted to work out tonight with me and some other guys"

i looked him in the eyes and said

"yeah sure"

"great so i'll cya in the gym say about seven"

"yeah cya then"

he walked away i was about to shut the door when something caught my eye i looked to the left and saw a mud drenched heather running towards me i saw she had done wisely and abandoned the shoes i was too busy being amused at the sight of her that i hadnt realised she was swinging a punch at me till her fist connected with my cheek no scratch that it wasnt her fist it was the heel of her shoe bitch she caught me so offgaurd that i fell backwards onto the floor she stood over me screching her head off about her new tiffany skirt and she started hitting me again i looked at the door and saw sam stood there he was trying to grab heather but she stuck her heel in to his hand and hit him with it too she caught me again with the heel across my lip that was it i had had enough i grabbed her ankles and flipped her over that shut her up i kneeled on her ankles and grabbed her wrists she started screetching again i got so close to her face and i practically screamed

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

she did when i hit a pressure point in her wrist i yanked her up and shoved her out of the door and i said to her

"the next time you do anything like that again you little bitch you'll find your teeth coming out of your head"

she looked at me as though she had a vile taste in her mouth and she turned to sam and said

"sam arent you going to stick up for me"

"erm as much as i'd like too but you had it coming heather you shouldnt of hit gaia first"

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"she stormed off and as soon as she was gone sam looked at me and said

"are you ok?????"

"yeah im fine hows your hand and cheek"

he raise his hand to his cheek and grimaced he said

"well yeah could be better"

i grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom i made him sit down while i grabbed creams and bandages i bandaged his hand up and put some cream on his cheek and put butterfly stitches on his face he looked at me and i said

"done"

he smiled and said

"thanks now for re-payment how about we order pizza and i'll pay"

"sure sounds great then after-wards we can work it off"

he went into my room and ordered the pizza half an hour later we were sat in front of the t.v. talking about everything and nothing then it was seven i got changed into some trackies and a vest we went down to the gym and they all started being cockey in front of me trying to lift really heavy weights sam tried lifting too many weights and it fell on his chest i ran over to him and helped lift it off him i laughed at him and he gasped

"you think its funny then you have a go then"

"fine"

i lay down and most of the lads were stood round me ready to catch the weights if they fell i picked them up and did it all with ease after about 5 minutes i put the weights away they were all staring at me i went onto the mats and started stretching i put some music on took my shoes off and put my ballet pumps on and started dancing i looked over and the guys were all looking at me

"what" i asked them

"well i never knew you did ballet"asked sam

"well whats wrong with doing ballet" i snapped

"nothing nothing" replied sam

everyone went quiet i looked at sam and said

"sorry im just groutchy sorry"

he looked up at me and said

"its ok so are you gonna show us some of your moves" he smiled

"well if you are sure you wanna"

"yeah" they all couroused

i showed them some moves then i finished it off by flipping onto my hands i got down and i got a round dof aplause then i said

"right im off nice meetin you all"

i walked off and sam caught up with me and asked me

"hey were you going"

"im gonna go for a run"

"oh do you want me to go with you"

"nah i'll be alright dont worry about me"

"well can i come anyway i havent had a good run in a while"

"yeah as long you can keep up with me"

"right well i'll meet you outside in about 5 minutes"

"ok"

i went upstairs got my running shoes and a hoodie out i walked downstairs and sam was stood there in shorts and football shirt we started running we got to the park and i heard a scream i stopped and so did sam then there was another scream i ran as fast as i could through the park till i saw a man stood over a woman with a knife against her throat i ran as fast as i could and i barged straight into the guy we both fell over i felt a cut against my tummy but i ignored it my knees hurt more than that when i fell i scraped them all along the ground the guy got up very quick so did i sam was stood over by the girl the guy got his knife and lunged at me i dodged it and grabbed the knife out of his hand i spun round and kicked him in the ankles once he was on the floor i kicked him in the stomach i went to kick him again but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me on the floor then he started choking me i could see sam coming towards us i shouted as loud as i could

"no!!!!!!!"

he got the message and went back to the girl god this guy was really crap at choking people obviously new to the buisness i flipped him over my head and slapped him with the side of my hand on his neck that would leave him out cold for a while i thought to myself i went over to the girl and she had a stab wound not too deep but deep enough to lose a lot of blood and die if she didnt get to a hospital soon she was pale and had her eyes closed i looked at sam and said

"gimme your shirt"

"gaia i dont think this is the time or the place......"

"no its to support her head with"

"oh"

he took his shirt off and placed it under her head

"right now go and see if you can find a phone where you can ring an ambulance"

"are you sure"

"yeah and hurry up"

i looked at the girl and tried talking to her but she wouldnt listen i looked at her wound and i realised i had to put pressure on it i took my hoodie off luckily i had a vest on underneath it and i placed it on the wound then i felt someone grab me by the hair and shove a knife into my tummy oh god it hurt like hell i turned round and saw the guy that was suppose to be un-concious smileing at me i headbutted him square on the nose then i smacked him into a tree now he would definately be out cold i looked down and saw the knife in my stomach it didnt hurt yet but there was blood but i was busy with the semi-consious girl i looked at her and she was breathing that was a good thing now the knife in my tummy was killing i pulled the knife out the woosh blood just started pouring out i took my vest off and put pressure on my wound i looked at the vest and it was soaked through with blood then i heard footsteps i whirled round and saw sam running over to me he smiled at me and said

"right there on there way hows the gir.....what the hell happened to you"

he was looking at my tummy

"ermm"

he lay me down and looked at it

"holy fuck" he mumbled under his breath

i sat up and said

"its fine dont worry about it"

then i heard sirens all around and people with green jackets i got taken to hospital and explained what happened i got stitches and was out the next day when i got back everyone was looking at my face i had a split lip a black eye and a scraped cheek and cuts and scratches all over i got into my room and i saw sam he loked at me and asked me

"hey how you doin'"

"im good and you"

but he didnt have time to answer cause heather came running up to him and landed him a big kiss on his lips she turned round saw me and pulled a face

"ughhhhhhhhh you look hideous god i think you went over the top trying to self harm god some people are so dramatic"

i just looked at her then i said

"well at least im not trying to cover up the fact that im a drag queen like you by the looks of the amount of make up you wear"

she started walking towards me but i walked into my room and slammed the door in her face i got changed into some running gear and went out i got back late i was about to get in the bulding when i remembered i forgot my keys and frank wasnt on security either so there was no way i was gonna get in without my key or id so i went round and climbed up the drainpipe and realised i couldnt get to my room but i could get through sams i saw his window was open and i figured if i could climb through then go through the bathroom and into my own room i got through the window and was creeping across the floor when i stubbed my toe and i shouted

"shit bollock wank dickhead fuck"

i saw sam shoot up in bed i made a run for it before he could see me i got as far as the bathroom door he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall he switched the light on and released his death grip off my arms when he saw it was me he looked at me with his hair stuck up everywhere

"gaia, gaia what the hell are you doing its two in the morning"

"im sorry i just got back from running and i forgot my keys and there was no way the security guy was gonna let me in so i thought i would climb up the drtainpipe sneak in through your window then go straight into my room it would of worked if you hadnt had so many books and lamps scattered round"

he looked at me and laughed then i started laughing too i walked into my room and before i reached the bed i collapsed on the floor i felt weak and i could see black dots i felt someones arms wrap round my waist and pick me up i got carried into the shower i felt hot all over then i felt icy cold water being poured over me i could still see the black dots dancing in front of my eyes i closed them tightly hoping they would go away i waited a few seconds then i opened my eyes i could hear two voices sams voice and this over girls voice then i saw a woosh of red i kept looking at the red stuff whatever it was it was entrancing me then i felt someone pulling my clothes off till i was in my underwear then the water stopped being poured on me i was absolutely freezing i got pulled until i was lay down on a cushy bed i rolled onto my stomach but someone pulled me over and i felt a nedle being stuck into me i screamed not cause it hurt because it remined me of all those years ago then i fell into an uneasy sleep i woke up in the morning with someone next to me i turned round and saw sam there i tried to think what had happend last night i remembered climbing through a window falling, water, something red and a needle i looked round and saw my needle case on the floor i must of had a hypo i thought to myself i got out of bed and i realised i only had my bra and knickers on i grabbed a bed sheet and wrapped it round me i heard a muffled laugh from behind i looked and saw sam laughing i looked at him and said

"why are you laughing???"

"nothin just you have no need for covering yourself up in a rush like that i saw it all last night"

i started at him with my mouth open and all he did was smile and get up and go into his own room i got changed and went down to the gym i opened the door and saw this lad and a girl who looked familiar they hadnt seen me yet so i went over to the tredmil once i pressed the on button they broke apart and the girl looked at me then i realised where i knew the girl from the girl was heather we just stared at each other for a while then she came over to me and hissed in my ear

"if you dare tell sam what you just saw then i'll make sure you'll never walk again"

"oh is that so" i hissed back

she walked off and i just sat there for a while then i looked at the time and it was almost time for class i ran upstairs shoved some combats and a old t-shirt on and ran to my class i was late of course and when i got in i saw sam sat at the back i smiled at him and he smiled back i was looking for somewhere to sit then i saw a girl with red hair waving at me to go and sit next to her i walked up the stairs and i looked to my left and saw heather she looked at me and i stared back but she stook her foot out and i tripped over it i smacked my face on the step i got up and wiped my lip i saw there was blood but i just carried on walking to my seat i sat next to the red haired girl she handed me tissue i wiped my lip and she said

"hi im mary im sams mate"

"hey im gaia"

"geyer"

"no gaia"

"oh ok so let me gues you and heather arent exactly on friendly terms"

"nope"

"shes a right bitch"

"tell me about it"

"so i've not seen you before are you new here or to the area"

"to the area"

"oh cool i'll have to show you round"

"yeah"

"so are you here on your own"

"yep"

"no family"

"none at all"

"why"

"you know your just like your brother"

she smiled at me and said

"so do you have family here then"

"no they're all dead"

"oh sorry"

"no problem"

then the tutor shouted out

"MISS GAIA DO YOU MIND NOT TALKING DURING MY LESSONS"

"i wasnt talking mr lemms"

"WELL THEN MAYBE YOU CAN COME HERE AND FINISH THIS EQUATION FOR ME THEN IF YOU WERE LISTENING THEN YOU WILL KNOW THE ANSWER"

i got up and walked down i got to the board and finished the equation in a second mr lemms looked at me and said

"well done you can go and sit back down now and don't talk"

i went back up ignoring all the stairs when i sat down i heard someone shout

"freak!"

i looked around then i heard someone else

"yeah freak!!!!!"

i looked round still i could feel my anger rising then i heard heather shout

"yeah shes a freak just like her dead lifeless pathetic parents!!!!!!!!"

that was it i had enough i jumped out of my seat and went over to her and said calmly

"what did you just say"

"oh you heard me your a freak like your dead pathetic parents"

i slammed her against the wall and punched her in the gut she screamed i shoved her down on the floor then i saw a guy walking towards me with his fist clenched he swung for me but i dodged it i grabbed his hand and flipped him i grabbed my bag and ran out of there i went down the corridor when i heard the door shut i spun round and saw mary walking towards me she smiled at me and said

"nice punch"

"is she still screaming"

"yep shes saying you've caused her internal damage"

"ha all she'll be left withis a bruise for a few days"

mary looked at me and said

"are you ok"

"yeah im fine im just gonna go for a run i'll see you in a bit"

i went up to my room and threw my stuff down and went outside as soon as i got outside it started pouring it down with rain but i carried on running i didnt care i ran to the cemetry and i picked some flowers and lay them down then my cell started to beep i answered it and i heard a familiar voice say

"gaia are you there its me sam"

"hi" i whispered

"where are you"

"im in the cemetry"

"right wheres that"

"why"

"cause im gonna come and pick you up"

"no i'll be fine i'll walk through the park and back to uni"

"hell no i'm not gonna let you go through the park on your own and at night its dark already no way now tell me where the cemetry is and im gonna come and pick you up"

"bye sam"

then i hung up my phone kept ringing but i switched my phone off it was pitch black by now but i still went through the park there was no-one about i got out the other side drenched throungh and cold i walked to the uni and walked up to my room as soon as i opened the door sam came through the bathroom door he looked at me and said

"come here"

and he gave me a hug and i just fell into his arms we were stood there for ages until i pulled away leaving a wet mark on his jumper i led him out and i got changed into my pyjamas and curled up in bed i didnt get to sleep till 5 in the morning but when i did that wasn't much better cause i kept having bad dreams i woke up at 7 and i was absolutely knackered i went and had a cold shower i got changed into some trackies and hoodie all black today to match my mood i tied my blonde hair back into a loose ponytail and i looked in the mirror to check that my thunder thighs werent showing and that my muscley arms werent thickening anymore than usual then i went to class i had p.e first luckily you could wear trackie bottoms but you had to wear vests not to great for my muscely arms i got in and saw mary had p.e too i walked over to her and said

"hi"

"oh hey!!!! come over here and get changed"

i got changed into a vest and looked in the mirror and my muscles were bulging ugh i looked disgusting me and mary walked out on the feild and sat on the audotorium steps i looked round and saw heather i looked at her she was wearing pink hot-pants shorts and a mini pink vest which she knotted to show of her belly and she was wearing trainers and yes they were pink too she caught me staring at her she looked me up and down and then said somethng to her friends it must have been funny cause they were all laughing like hyenas mary grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the feild and we all had to run round the pitch 5 times everyone else was moaning but i was up for it we all started off and i was way in front i could hear heather moaning complaing about persperation and a stitch we had only gone round half of the track then i heard screams i stopped like everyone else and turned round and saw heather on the floor she'd fainted or thats what everyone thought but i could tell she hadn't everyone ran over to her her friends were fake screaming the teacher went over to her and asked someone to call an ambulance and immediatly heather sat up and said

"oh my i fainted i think i better sit out the running"

she sat over on the steps and we carried on running i would of finished first but instead i ran with mary egging her on we finnaly stopped and everyone was out of breath but i could do it again we were about to do some sprinting when i saw sam coming down the steps with a note i watched him hand the note over to the teacher then the teacher looked at me and said

"gaia, go with sam to the office dont bother coming back take your stuff with you"

i followed sam and ran to get my stuff then when i came out i dropped all my money on the floor i picked it up and sam said

"nice tatoo on your back"

"thanks do you have any"

"yeah"

he pulled his top up and lowered his pants a bit and i saw ninja symbol on his hip

"very nice"

i got to the reception and got handed a brown package and went outside i sat under a tree with sam and i opened the package inside the package there was a short low cut red dress there was a note it said

_**Gaia **_

_**something to wear for the wedding i know you own nothing thats good for a wedding cya soon **_

_**Emily -x- **_

_**p.s there also a plus one on the invataion so bring someone along hint hint. **_

i held the dress up and pulled a face at it sam laughed at me and said

"so who are you gonna' take as your plus one"

"ugh no-one"

"why??"

"cause' no-one will wanna go with me"

"well ill go with you if you wan't"

i turned and looked him dead in the eye

"what" he assked me

"you really wouldn't mind going with me"

"no"

"right ok now you can't back out of it hahahahahaha"

"when is this wedding then"

"tomorrow"

"your joking arent you"

"errrrrrrr no oh we also have to leave tonight"

"what about school"

"oh emily would of sorted that out already"

"can i ask you summat"

"yeah"

"who the hell is emily and what the hell am i suppose to wear"

"emily is my oldest friend and you're suppose to wear a suit"

"great"

"oh and you better know how to dance cause' we're mostly gonna be dancing"

"well its lucky i know how to dance then isn't it"

i smiled at him and said

"thankyou"

"no problem"

i stood up and stretched i said to sam

"hey you better pack for a few days i have no idea how long we'll be there for you never can tell with emily"

"ok i'll cya outside the reception at about 7"

"yeah"

"oh how are we gettin there" he asked me

"im driving"

i started walking to my dorm and packing my suitcase once i was all done i went outside to get my car well its not really mine it was my mums its a red pick-up truck i checked the engine whle it was still light i looked at my watch it was quater to seven i brought the truck round the front i went upstairs and chucked my stuff in it, it was absolutely freezing i pulled my jumper round me closer i looked round for sam then i finnally saw him he was looking for me i honked my horn twice he looked at me and smiled he threw his stuff and got in the front i started driving sam switched the radio on and started humming along to the tune i looked at him and laughed he looked so funny sam looked at me and asked

"so where does emily live"

"in scotland"

"oo aye does she now soooo its goonna be a scotish wedding" he said in a scottish accent

i laughed at him and said

"no, there will be no kilts just normal wear"

"good"

we had been driving for 3 hours straight i stopped at a service station and looked at sam he was asleep i got out the car and went round to his side i opened the door and wispered in his ear

"hey sleepy wake up"

"what are we here yet" he mumbled sleepily

"no im at a service station do you wanna get some coffee"

"yeah"

he got out and stretched we went in and got some coffee we got back to the car and i was absolutely knackered and i felt grungy from not changing all day sam suddenly said

"hey do you want me to drive the rest of the way"

"its up to you im not entierly bothered"

i yawned again and he said

"i'll take that as a yes"

he got in the drivers side while i went in th back and got a clean top and trousers i looked at sam and said

"right don't look i'm getting changed"

i got changed out of my top and then as fast as lightning i changed outta my pants into some tight black jeans i said

"right you can look now"

he looked and said

"wow i've never seen you in jeans like that before"

"yeah well i gotta dress up for emily its either that or she dresses me up and trust me thats not good"

i shoved my bootson and buckled up

"ready" sam asked

"ready" i replied

we set off and at midnught we got to milys i knocke don the door and i heard screams then the door opened and emily was stood there in her pyjamas with a rolling pin in her hand she looked at me and started screaming again a man from across the streat shouted

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING FOR CHRIST SAKE I'M SURPRISED ANYONE WANTS TO MARRY YOU IF YOU MAKE ALL THAT NOISE"

emilys face started to break down i turned round and shouted to the old man

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD FART AND GO TO BED YOU LAZY BUGGER AND EVERYONE WANTS TO MARRY EMILY THINGS ARE DIFFERENT THESE DAYS PEOPLE ARENT FORCED TO GET TOGETHER LIKE YOU AND YOUR WIFE WERE I BET YOU DON'T EVEN SHARE THE SAMRE BED NOW BUGGER OFF!!!!!!!!!!"

"why you little sod i've got a good mind to come over there and slap you silly"

"bring it on"v

then me and sam got dragged into emilys house sam was staring at me bewildered and emily was laughing her head off but crying as well

"thankyou" she managed to choke out

then she just lunged herself at me and hugged me so hard i thought my ribs were gonna break she let go of me and her eyes wandered over to sam she lloked at me and said

"well then who is this"

"erm emily this is sam, sam this is emily" i said

"hi sam"

she shook his hand and said

"so your gaia's plus one then are you"

"erm yeah" sam replied

emily turned to me

"you chose a good one there gaia your first boyfriend and you chose a good one at that........"

she didnt get a chance to finish what she was gonna say cause i put my hand over her mouth i looked at sam and said

"we'll be right back were just gonna have a few words you stay right here"

i grabbed emily nd pushed her into the kitchen she looked at me and said

"what???? what did i do"

"sams not my boyfriend he's just a mate and i can't belive you had just let him know that i have never had a boyfriend jeesh"

emilys cheeks flushed red and she said

"oh my god gaia im sorry i hadnt realised ughhh i've landed you in it have'nt i"

"errrrrr yeah just a bit"

"oh i know what i can do"

"dont even think about match making he has a girlfriend"

"oh well at least we can have a good time plus i bet he looks cute in a suit"

i smiled and said

"come on lets go back"

we walked back into the living room and saw sam trapped on the floor with 4 girls pinning him down while one was on top of him putting make-up on his face they let go of him when they saw mei grabbed my camera outta my coat jacket and as soon as sam turned round i snapped a few shots he looked at me for a second and i looked at his face he had bright red lips bright pink blusher blue eyeshadow mascara and eyeliner i stopped myself from laughing out but i had to say

"you know sam i dont think blue eyeshadow is your colour"

that was it he jumped up and ran after me i ran away from him but there was too much stuff in the way so i couldnt run very fast he grabbed me by the waist picked me up and dropped me on the settee he jumped on top of me trying to get the camera but i had longer arms he gave up in the end and slumped off the settee and went to the bathroom he came back 5 minutes later with all the make-up gone he came up to me and whispered in my ear

"im gonna get you back for this"

i whispered back to him

"oh really i can't wait"

i stood up and said to emily

"so where are we sleeping emily"

she got up and said

"oh right follow me i'll show you, you're gonna have to share im afraid but you get your own beds!"

she showe dup to tis room i recognized it straight away my breath caught in my chest it was my old room from when i stayd here after my parents died it looked exactly the same emily had'nt noticed why would she it was a while ago she looked at us and said

"rght i've set the alarm for 6 in the morning i want you up and ready for eight then we startthe wedding i can't wait night"

then she left i slid down the wall onto the floor and put my head in my knees i felt sam sit down next to me he put his hand on my arm and e whispered in my ear

"this was your old room wasn't it"

"yeah" i mumbled

he put his arms round me and was abot to pick me up but i stood up and walked to the window and i sat on the sill he came behind me and asked me

"what happened to them"

still looking at the stars i said

"they were murdered i got sent a video tape of them being tortured and ten finnally murdered i was also sent there clothes and that sort of stuff and then one day i was taken by the same people they didnt kill me they tesed on me altered my genes and stuff like that"

"what did they do to you"

i turned round and lifted my hair up at the back and showed him my scar

"they messed with my head made me see stuff that wasnt there made me sence things they also took away my fear gene so i dont feel fear i would of been normal if it wasn't for them but they did what they did and i have to live with it"

"jesus" sam muttered

"so thats how i know emily too her parents took me in for a while till i ran away"

"why did you run"

"cause i cared about them all too much and i didnt want them to get hurt because of me"

i walked over to my suitcase and pulle dout my nightstuff and went into the bathroom to get changed i came out and walkd back into the bedroom and was about to walk to my bed but sam grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a huge hug i wrapped my arms round his neck then i detangled myself from him and went to bed i got woken up by the alarm at 6 i got up and woke sam up he sat up groggily i went to the bathroom and had a shower i got back to my room sam was searching through shirts i was about to get out the dress i had to wear when emily burst in she looked at me shocked and said

"wait a minute you stay there i'll be right back"

she came back witharmsfull of make-up bags she dropped them on my bed and grabbed sam and his suitcase and made him go into a different room i was told to close my eyes so i did and after 45 minutes of plucking, primming and painting she told me to open my eyes i did and looked in the mirror i gasped i looked well girlish for once i had make-up on for the first time ever and it looked nice she had straightened my hair so it was shimmering and glossy like the sun then she grabed my dress and some tights and high heels i went to put it on and when i came out emily was the one to gasp this time i looked in the mirror and i didnt look like a mr muscle i looked like a girl the shortness of the dress and the high heels reduced the size of my thighs and made my legs look longer the low cut emphasized my boobs and because there was no straps it didnt make my arms look all muscley it made them look long and slender i looked overat emily and said

"thankyou"

and she winked and said

"go get him tiger"

i smiled and she ran off shouting abouther hair losing her curls i laughed and looked for a jacket i found a black waist jacket i put it on and looked at the time it was nearly 8 i walked downstairs and waited for everyone else then i heard emily shout at the top of her voice

"RIGHT EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

i heard loads of people runing down the stairs i stood up and lastly sam came down he was looking for me i went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder he turned round and i swear his jaw nearly touched the ground he started stuttering but i put my finger to his lips and and jerked my head in th direction of the stairs he turned and we all watched emily walking down in a beautiful white gown everyone ahhhed at her then sh burst out

"i know i look good!!!!"

i laughed at her she caught my eye and winked at me i winked back then there was a beep outside i walked over to the window and said to emily

"your limo is here your princess"

she squeled and ran out to he rpink limo and climbed in i wa about to walk out too when sam grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear

"you looke great"

i smiled and said

"thanks you too"

i walked out and slided into the limo sam sat next to me it took about an hour to get there but it was worth it the scenery was beaytiful you could see all the mountins and the weather was beautiful lovely and sunny but absolutely boiling we all climbed out of the limo and the groom and men were all waiting me and sam took our place at the back of the ceremonyand i watched emily walk down the isle she looked so happy i smiled she had just gotten to jeff her fiance when i heard the door open behind us i turned round and saw some guys in suits sit behind me and sam then all of a sudden i heard gun shots being fired but before i had time to turn round someone grabbed me by the throat and put a gun to my head they dragged me up the isle i loked round and saw at least eight more of them my shoes fell off i hit my heels on the step emily got shoved down and she hit her head on the floor and went un-conciouswhen we finally stopped i was blindfolded and and tied up i could still feel the metal barrel against my head it made me feel sick i was pushed on the floor and then the guy who had me whispered in my ear

"ahhhhhh what memories i remember from this you're gonna di e just like your parents and i get to kill you the way i killed them"

that sent my anger sky high i couldnt see what i was doing but i could hear and feel things i kicked upwards and hit the guy i took the blindfold off and saw the gun on the floor i kicked it away another guy ran towrds me but i jumped over him i untied my hands and saw they all had knives great i thought to myself i jumped over a row of chairs and landed on top of one of the guys we tumbled to the floorthe knife cut my arm but i threw the knife i kneeded the guy in the groin stood up and kicked him in his solar plexus that would knock him out till tomorrow morning i started running again only to be knocked back onto the floor i gasped for air as someone was on top of me choking me pretty well and hard i flipped the guy over my head and just lay there for a minute catching my breath then i heard a gun fire and someone screaming i stood up and saw emily looking straight at me and sliding down the wall with a trail of blood running after her she lay on the floor and the guy who shot her was looking round he met my eyes and he held my gaze i was stood there watching him then he started smiling reveling his yellow stained teeth glinting at me and he got the gun and shot her through the head that just set me off i was full of anger i charged at full speed he aimed his gun at me but all his bullets were gone i smiled at went straight for him i ran into him and we fell on the ground but then i stoppped i could feel the knife sinking into me deeper they guy looked up at me and smiled i was in agony but i fought back still i hit him square in the nose and climbed off him and ran towards other men still putting up a fight with a hole in my tummy after about 20 minutes they all ran off i thought they were all gone but i was wrong the guy who stabbed me grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall he got out a gun and aimed it at my head he clicked the safety clasp off and smiled at me but this time he had 3 teeth missing and bleeding gums he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear

"end of the line"

i closed myeyes not wanting to watch my life end before me but as soon as i closed my eyes i felt his hands release from my throat i heard gun shots being fired i opened my eyes and aw sam beating the shit out of the guy that tried to shoot me the gun was on the floor i picked it up and threw it down the well sam knocked the guy un-concious i crawled over to emily her white dress was blood stained she was so pale and her eyes were closed peacefully i felt for her pulse but i already knew the answer she was dead i could feel tears stinging my eyes i wiped away the tears and picked emily up i checked to see if there was anyone else but it was just emily who was dead i carried her outside and lay her down i straightened her hair out and tided up her dress and i got a scrf out of my pocket and wrapped it round the hole in her head then i was shoved out of the wayi looked and saw emilys parents and jeff crying over her i walked away and i heard someone shouting

"gaia where are you!!!!???? gaia!!!! oh god please don't say they have taken her please gaia!!!"

then he caught my eye he ran over to me and just caught me in his arms and just held me while i cried onto his shoulder after a while i scrubbed at my eyes and pulled away fom him i took my heels off and starte dwalking up the hill i looked behind and saw sam following me i broke out into a run but it was ahrd to do in a tight dress and astab wound he grabbed me by the waist i started thrashing round and he said

"hey stop stop"

"its my fault!!!!! its my fault shes dead!!!!!"

he grabbed me tighter and he held me against him i put my head against his chest and he mumbled in my hair

"its not your fault its those idiots who came here and shot her blame them not yorself its no-on.........."

he didnt have chance to finish what he was saying cause' i sank to my knees i held my hands to my tummy and saw blood pouring out i lay down and sam imeddiatly went to my side he looked worried and startred shouting but everything started going black i collapsed i opened my eyes and i was in a moving veichle i had an oxygen mask on my face i looked over and saw sam he looked pale and frantic i reached out for him and grabbed his hand he came over to me i took the mask off and whisoered raspidly in his ear

"whatever happens you dont know me and dont come and see me"

he looked me in the eye s and opened his mouth to say something but befor i could hear what he was going to say i lost the grip on his hand and collapsed again iwoke up yet again and this time there was a doctor stood over me shining a light in my eyes i coughed he took the light away he looked at me and started talking in a foreign language and then he walked out of the room as soon as he had gone out sam came in i smiled and then i realised ho he was with the one the only heather i tried to sit up but i couldnt i was too weak i grabbed my water and tried to drink it but it ended up being poured all over me i chucked the jug on the floor i heard heather snigger i threw her a deathly glaresam turned round and said to heather

"maybe you should go and meet your friends for a bit i'll come and meet you later"

she stomped off and sam came over to me and wiped up all the water he sat down and i didnt say anythng nor did he i tried sitting up again but i still couldnt get up i was struggling for a while till he came over to me and tried to help me off i grabbed his arms off me ugh i really needed some anti-biotics i was starting to feel the pain again he grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me up he looked me in the eyes and said

"who did it"

"im not saying now please will you go and get me some anti-biotics"

he smiled and held up a needle with some white stuff in it i grabbed out for it but he stepped back

"gimme!!" i shouted at him

"not until youtell me who nearly killed you and dont say you dont know who it is cause you know who it is"

"im not telling you it wont help now gimme the needle"

"no now tell me"

"ITS THE SAME PEOPLE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS AND TORTURED ME OK THEY KEEP FINDING ME AND HURTING OTHERS ROUND ME THE POLICE HAVE TRIED OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO FIND THEM BUT THEY NEVER DID OK SO BRIBING ME WITH THE NEEDLE AINT GONNA WORK NOW GIVE IT ME!!!!"

he stared at me i could feel anger bubbling up i kicked my sheet off and pulled the barriers down i saw the wheelchair next to me i jumped into it and started rolling away but someone started pulling me back i turned and saw sam still staring at me i started screaming hystericallly at him then i saw mary and started screaming at her too then i stoped i saw something that made me clamp my mouth shut he hadnt seen me yet he was walking along with a crutch i put the brake on and sam and mary were just watching me the guy i was watching walked slowly past me at this moment in time i didnt care about any pain i was in i jumped up out of the chair ignoring the fact my stitches had come un-done i jumped on the guy he fell onto the floor i rolled him over and i pummeled his face into the ground i grabbed my drip line and wrapped it round his throat and started strangaling he scratched my arms but i didnt release my grip on him i just made it tighter i felt someone grab me round the waist and picke me up and dragged me away they put me back down and i started to run off again but someone held me back again i got carried nto a small room with a table and chairs as soon as i was in there i wet hysterical i threw the chairs about and tipped the table over i got the books and ripped the binders off icut all my hands ut i didnt stop till i felt someeones arms round me i turned and saw sam loking at me scared i thumped at his chest and said

"he did it he did it"

he held me tighter and picked me up and carried me back to my room he lay me on my bed i turned round and saw him getting a needle and stitching thread he lifted up my op and sowed my wound back together and put a bandage over i looked at him and said

"thankyou"

he smiled at me and said

"so what was all that about then?"

"nothing just payback"

"payback from what?"

i turned to lok at him and said

"do you really want to know?"

"yeah"

"right well that guy i attacked is called raye moore and he was the one who helped torture and kill my parents and he was also the one who kdnapped me and experimented on me"

"so hes the one who hurt you"

"yep"

"did you testify"

"yeah but they didnt have enough evidence to jail him"

then there was a knock on the door the door opened and there was stood raye moore he had split lip and bruises on his face and red marks on his neck i gritted my teeth a nurse stood there as well looking nervous raye turned round and said hoursley to her "leave its ok i'll be fine"

the nurse left and he turned towards me and smiled he hadnt noticed sam in the corner i could see out of the corner of my eye sam clentching and un-clentching his fists raye moved towards me and reached out to stroke my leg i moved it away but instead he grabbed my ankle and said

"ooooooooo all the memories rushing back are making all hot and bothered just like the first time i changed you from a girl to a woman put up a bit of a fight then didnt you but you soon calmed down when i put a little chip into your head"

he smiled agan and did a little laugh

"how aboout we give it another go huh what ya say"

"i say go fuck yourself"

"no thats your job"

then he tried to get on me but sam came out of the corner and rammed him against the hall he pushed his face into his and spat out

"you touch her and i'll make sure you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your life"

"oh how touching a boyfriend so let me ask you something did she tell you everything that happened in her past"

sam didnt say anything raye smiled and said

"oh so she didnt tell you about how she was passed round like a rag doll to everyman and how she fullfilled everyones needs"

sam slammed his head in to the wall and said

"say another word and i'll paralyze you"

raye opened his mouth to say something when a nurse came back in sam immediatly let go of raye immediatly the nurse came over to me and gave me some water then as she was leaving raye left with her as soon as the door was shut sam slammed his fist into the wall he sat down at the end of the bed after a while he looked up at me and said in a small voice

"im sorry"

"its ok"

"i couldn't control myself"

"i know"

"he touched you and it set me off"

"i could tell"

"what he said was it true"

"what part of what he said"

"the bit about handing you round like a rag doll"

i looked away and stared at the side of my bed he sat nex to me and put his hand on my arm i flinched and said blankly

"yeah its true"

"what else did they do" he asked nervously

"everything except killing me i tried it once" i showed him my wrists and then carried on saying

"i slit both my wrists with a slice of glass while i was locked away i wasnt scared i was happy, happy that i was gonna leave for good but it didnt work out i bled out for ages it wasnt nice waiting for my life to end then someone came in the room it was a old man he sat next to me and wrapped my cuts up then he called an ambulance then i got taken in im glad the man came and got me and i owe a lot to him i send him some money evy now and again as a thankyou and hes grateful to me"

"how long ago was this??" sam asked me

"erm well when i first came here i was in hospital for a month and i was captured for 2 and a half months so about 3 1/2 months ago"

sam was about to say something else when heather came back in she looked at sam frustrated and flushed she said

"oh my freakin god you will never believe what has happened at college"

"what???" sam asked

"theres this woman demanding to see her"

she pointed at me i got up and grabed my clothes and got changed into my clothes when i came out i asked heather

"was she ginger and carrying a hideous green over the shoulder bag"

"errrrrrrr yeah"

"shit"

"why who is it??" sam asked

"emilys mum"

i walked out and signed myself out and started walking very fast to the universty even though i was in agony but i didnt care i had to see emilys mum once i got to the uni as soon as i got to the front desk i saw emilys mum joan screetching at the security guard the security guard looked over at me and joan started heading towards me she grabbed me by the hair i let her drag me outside i wasnt gonna hurt her she punched me in the jaw i stood my ground and let her keep on hitting me i fell to my knees worn out joan was breathing heavily she grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall i looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a huge crowd of people watching joan grabbed a gun out of her bag and put it against my throat i gulped i could feel the warm barrel ready to fire she looked me in the eyes and said

"youre gonna die the way emily did"

"this isnt the way to do it joan just put the gun down"

"shut up!!!! you killed her you killed her if you hadnt come to the wedding then emily would now be alive its all your fault"

"i wasnt the one who killed her!!!"

"if it hadnt of been for you she would of been a mother-to-be"

i was completely shocked by that sentence

"what did you say?" i whispered

"you heard me she would of been a mum and i would of been a grandma if it wasnt for you, you have just killed a child how does it make you feel"

"she never told me i never knew"

"well now you do and im going to kil you for it"

she pressed it into my throat and didnt do anything for ages i looked at the gun and noticed somethingi looked jean in the eyes and said

"do it then"

she looked at me but still didnt do anything i grabbed the gun and pressed it harder into my throat and shouted this time

"WELL GO ON THEN DO IT!!!!!! I WANT TO DIE SO YOU DO IT FOR ME YOU SWITCH THE LIGHT OFF ON MY LIFE JUST LIKE I DID ON EMILY AND HER KID!! GO ON!! CAUSE IF YOU WONT THEN I WILL!!"

she still didnt do anyhting i grabbed the gun and she pulled the triggr just as i reached for the gun there was a click and that was it i took the gun off her and said

"it works a lot better when you hae the safety clatch off"

i disarmed the gun and joan sat on the floor crying i sat down next to her an put my arms round her but as soon as i did that she pushed my arms off her she sat up and started walking away i started walking with her but she shoved me to the ground and shouted at me

"dont ever cme near me again if you do then i'll make sure that the saftey clatch isnt on"

then she walked away i climbed up and walked through the eception with eveyone watching me i went into the lift the door was about to close when this lad got in i looked at him i hadnt seen him before he turned to look at me and said

"hi im David"

"Gaia"

"wow nice name un-usual but cool"

"thanks"

"i've just moved in"

"good for you"

he did a little laugh and said

"well seems like im gonna get along with you just fine"

the lift stopped and he climbed out he turned round and said

"so i'll see you later"

"whatever"

"bye"

"yeah"

i closed the lift door and onc i got to my floor i went into my room and just sat on the floor then i had an idea i went on my balcony and climbed over the bars and just sat i looked down and decided something i heard the door open i stood up and leaned over sam ran over to me and stood next to me and said

"gaia give me your hands come on dont do this"

"i killed her un-born baby sam i killed it and you have no idea how i feel"

"its not your fault"

"dont say that cause it is my fault if it wasnt for me she would be alive and she would be able to have a baby but because of me her life was ended and now im gonna end mine"

i wiped away the tears and i could feel my hands sweating up and i was losing my grip my hands slipped and sam grabbed them he tried pulling me up but i wasnt letting him then i saw someone else come in i looked up and saw david stood there he grabbed my other arm and tried to pulll me up in the end they both did we were all lay collapsed on the floor i tried to make a run for it into the bathroom but david caught me round the waist and held onto me i placed my head on his shoulder and cried on to him he smoothed my hair and just held me i let go of him and he held my hands i pulled them off me and locked myself in the bathroom i switched the shower on and climbed in fully clothed after i'd sat in the shower and got warm to the bone i climbed out and switched it off i climbed oout of my clothes and wrapped myself up in a twel i got to the door and heard voices i listened

"hey erm thanks for helping i wouldnt of been able to get her up on my own" i heard sam say

"hey man its no prob i wouldn't want her to die i was just wondering seeing as your her neighbour and mate erm does she have a boyfriend?" david asked

"why??"

"well cause i was thinking about asking her out"

i looked through the key hole david was stood there looking all smiley and a little bit smug but very good looking with his blonde hair and blue eyes and his dimples and smart suits i looked over at sam he was stood there trying to act all cool but i could tell he was irratated but he was also looking very cute with his dark brown almost black hair and his deep emrald green eyes with his sparkly cheeky smile and his worn out clothes but they suited him soooo much but he had a girlfriend and david acctually wanted to go out with me i unlocked the door and cam out they both turned round and smiled god it was enough to make any normal girl go into a pool of sush but me instead i said

"hey"

like a right moron with my tangled hair, pink cheeks and puffy eyes how stupid am i they both looked at me before david said

"hey how are you"

"good"

then i went grabed some running clothes i got changed in the bathroom i came back out in shorts and a huge baggy t-shirt and my running shoes i got to the door and shouted

"later"

and i just ran out f there and kept on running until everything was erased from my mind i hadnt realsied where i was running too till i got there i opened the gates to the cemetry i walked past loads of gravestones small one big ones and the i found what i was looking for a huge pink sparkly gravestone with emilys face on it i smiled it would of been just what she imagined emily being the centre of attention i lay some flowers and carried on walking i found my parents gravestones and someone had wrote 'FREAK!' all over both of them i found some water and a cloth and started scrubbing away at it but it wouldnt come off i stood up and started running back i was halfway back when i heard a car horn tooting at me on the roadside i ignored it and carried on walking in the rain the car kept honking i turned round and screetched at the car

"I CAN'T MOVE OVER ANYMORE OK I CAN'T OR ELSE I'LL BE ROLLING OVER THE CLIFF SO JUST DRIVE ROUND ME OK!!"

the car stopped right next to me i stopped and the car window opened i looked inside and saw david i got a blast of heat from his car and i smiled he looked at me and said

"need a lift"

"sure"

i got in and let the warmth heat me up david looked over at me and asked me

"erm do you wanna go and get a coffee??"

"err yeah sure" i replied with a smile

we stopped outside a cafe called casandras it was eleve at night but it was still crowded in the cafe i climbed out the car and looked at myself in the mirror god i looked skanky and everyone in there looked fabulous i started feeling really self-concious i looked at david and said

"erm acctually im not feelin too well so is it ok if we go back"

he grabbed my arm and asked me

"why whats wrong"

crap i thought to myself i thought of the first thing in my head that would make him not ask anymore questions

"well its that time of the month"

"oh" he said while turning bright red

he climbed in the car and i smiled to myself and climbed in next to him and we drove back we got into uni an di went to my room as soon as i got in the bathroom dor opened sam was stood there watching me

"what??" i asked him

"where were you"

"out"

"with david??" he asked me

"for a bit why??"

"nothin just be careful theres something about him i dont like just be careful"

"sam i can take care of myself ok"

"fine"

then he walked away i lay on my bed and then i sat up and went on my balcony everytime i closed my eyes i saw emily stoof there with a bay in her arms i hted it i wanted to just die i was that distraught no-one else was around i climbed over the ledge and closed my eyes and said to myself

"this is it"

then i let go of the bars and fell i felt like i was floating and burning at the same time i felt myself hit the floor then i heard a scream that didnt come out of my mouth i opened my eyes which hurt a hell of a lot and was really difficult my eyelashes were glued together with blood but once i opened my eyes it was pointles cause i was lay down face first i heard a girls voice just talkin to herself muttering

"ok dont move her she could be critical ermmmmm just stay calm and ermmmm SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

then i recognized the voice it was marys i could feel her breathing by my ear and saying

"erm hello whats your name are you alive"

great she didnt even know it was me she prodded me in the ribs god that hurt like hell i grunted and i heard her gasp

"oh thank god your alive i really can't deal with dead people"

then she shouted

"SAM!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!!!"

then i heard sams oice say

"what do you want!!!"

"theres a girl she fell and i dont know what to do"

then i heard silence but not long after that i heard someone running that someone knelt next to ma and told mary to call an ambulance then the person next to me whispered in my ear

"hi im sam can you hear me"

oh crap it had to be him didnt it why couldnt i just die like normal people i fell 10 floors down i should be dead then i tried wiggling my fingers they were fine and free i searched round and grabbed sams fingers and said very small and weak

"sam"

i felt his hand move the hair of my face and him say

"gaia ohgod gaia are you ok"

"im"

it really hurt to talk sam seemed to of rrad my thoughts and he said

"dont talk just hold on ok hold on"

he grabbed my hand and he said

"i'm gonna ask you some questions and just answer yes or no 1 squeze for yes and 2 squeezes for no do younderstand"

i squezed his hand once he asked me

"ok does anywhere on your back hurt"

i squeezed his hand twice

"does your head hurt"

i squezed his hand tice again

"did you jump on purpose"

one squeze

"was it because of what i said?"

two squezes

"was it because of the emily thing"

one squeze but it was getting a lot harder to squeze now ten sams voice went all scared when he asked me

"gaia do you feel dizzy and light headed"

one squeze

"can i roll you over"

one squeze

"grunt if i start hurting you"

he rolled me over and i looked in his deep green eyes the put his hand against my forehead i heard mary come over and she gaped she realised it was me she grabbed my hand and said to sam

"the lines are all dead theres no signal for the mobiles what are we gonna do"

sam grabbed his keys out of his pockets and said to mary

"go get my car and bring it round the back were gonna drive there"

"but i dont have my license yet"

"i dont care just go"

he gave her the keys and she spd off sam loked at me and said

"im gonna have to carry you ok"

i nodded a little bit he picked me up and surprisingly it didnt hurt he carried me pover to the car and put me in the back and he sat next me and lay me down on his lap and stroked my hair we got to the hospital and sam picke me up and he asked me

"are you ok"

one squeze he lay me down on a bed and doctors surrounded me and started wheeling me away i grabbed sams hand and made him come with me then i saw the doctor stick a needle in me and i went for a bit of a sleep i woke up in a room on my own i sat up easily seeing as i'd just fallen from ten storeys high the dsoor opened i looked and saw david stood there he came over to me and grabbed my hand he just looked at my face and i said

"what??"

"nothing" he said quickly i looked at him and said

wil you pass me that bag please he grabbed the bag and gave it me i routed round marys bag and found what was looking for a mirror i got it out but as soon as i started openeing it david took it of me i looked at him and said

"erm give it me back"

"i don't think thats a good idea" he said nervously

"give me the mirror now!!" i demanded

he handed over the mirror and i looked at my reflection and i gasped i had a black and blue nose my eyes were purple and puffy and i had stitches all round my lips i smashed the mirror on the floor and said to david

"how did i end p looking lke this"

"well i heard from the doctors that you broke your nose in three places and had to go to surgery your eyes are from the surgery they had to lift u your eyes a bit and your lips are from when you fell your mouth was stretched open but whn you hit the ground you smashed your lips together causing them to split open"

"how long have i been hee for"

"nearly two weeks"

"two weeks it shouldnt be that long for all that"

"no you were in a coma for a week"

i kicked my duvet off and tried to get up but my ribs were killing me i looked out of the corner of my eye and david was just watching me then the door opened and sam was stood there he came over to me and helped me up i sat up and sam said

"hi i cant stop long i gotta go now but i hope you get better soon"

he left and david walked out just after him i was on my own when the door opened again i thought it was sam or david but when i looked i saw a masked man he shut the door locke it and pulled the blinds down i looked at him and tried to move but i couldnt he took his mask of and i couldnt speak or move he came over to me i opened my mouth to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth he gagged me with a scrf and tied my hands and feet up he ran his hand sup and down my body he pulled my nightgown up and pulled down my panties he un-zipped his pants he lay on top of me and raped me once he was done he pulled my panties back up and sorted out my nightgown he left me tied up he smiled and put his mask back on andwalke out i was lay there for about two hours before the door opened i looked and saw sam and mary they cae in laughing then they saw me they came over to me sam took my gag off and untied me he touched my arm but i flinched it away from him i curled up in a ball in the corner sam tried to touch me again but i hit him away he said to me

"Gaia whats wrong gaia talk to me"

"dont touch me just get out GET OUT!!!!"

"whats wrong what happened"

"YOU DIDNT PROTECT ME WHEN I REALLY NEEDED YOU, YOU DIDNT STOP HIM, HE HURT ME AND YOU WERENT THERE I NEEDED YOU BUT YOU WERENT THERE!!!!!!"

"did he rape you"

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!"

he walked out and mary sat next to me i crawled ovcer to her and just wrapped my arms round her she looked at me and said

"gaia what happened"

i told her what happened and she wrapped her arms round me she got a nurse and i was checked out an di was all clear i gave mary another hug and told her to bring sam in he walked in and sat at the end of my bed i said to him

"did mary tell you what happened"

"yeah"

"im sorry for shouting at you"

"im sorry i wasnt there for you"

"its not you fault i never meant to go off on you like i did"

he put bhis arms round me and i let him after a while i un-tangled my arms form him and went to get changed i came out and he said

"hey you arent suppose to leave yet"

"watch me"

i gathered all my stuff together and dscharged myself and started walking to uni i got there and all the time sam just followed me and kept quiet i ot upto my room and i saw david he came over to me and said

"hey what are you doing here"

"i decided to bok out early"

"oh right so do you fancy going for a coffee tonight"

i blushed from head to toe and tilted my head while mumbling

"erm yeah sure"

he cam eover to me and lifted my chin up so he could lok in my eyes he said

"so i'll see you at eight"

then he walked off i smiled and looked at sam he looked pissed off and i carried on walking and as soon as i got in my room sam sat on my bed and said

"i think its a bad idea"

"you think whats a bad idea"

"you oing out with david"

"why??"

"hes just bad news"

"well im going anyway you cant stop me you dont control my life" i snapped

i looke dover at him and he looked generally caring i sat next to him and he said

"i dont want to control oyur life its just i dont trust him"

i smiled and said

"well would you like it better if i went with a friend"

"yeah"

"ok then well thats settled fancy going for a run"

"yeah but can i ask who your going with?"

"mary"

"ok then see you in a bit"

i got changed and waited for him he came out and we went for a walk even though it was pouring down we got back for half six i went to find david and i said

"hey erm tonight is it ok if my mate comes cause shes erm broke up with her boyfriend and shes a bit lonely so is it ok if she tags along"

he looked pretty upset but he said

"yeah sre thats fine cya at eight"

he walked off and i went to find mary she was in the swimming pool with loads of other guys but they were just waching her swim laps i took my shoes off and stuck them in the water she swam over to me and said

"so what do i owe the plesure of your company"

"hi i was wondering if you would tear yourself aaway from your crowd and come with me to coffee"

she smiled

"erm yeah sure is it just us two"

"hmmmmmm no theres also david too"

"so why do you need me"

"cause sam doesnt trust david and he would be happy if some--one else was there aso i dont wanna go on my own im a little nervous"

she smiled and said

"fine i'll get out just one moment"

she swam over to the group of lads and whispered something to them they all swam over mary got out of the pool and winked to the lads then the next thing i knewi was being pulled into the water i fell in and i swam to the top mary was stood there laughing and she said

"well you looked a little flush and i thought you might need cooling down"

i climbed out and stomped upstairs i dried my hair out and got changed into some jeans and a black tee-shirt i walked out and met mary and then met up with david we walked out to the coffee place we sat and drank hot steaming hot chocolate then mary got a phone call she finished the call and said

"im sorry but i gotta go my mum shes ill thanks for everything but i gotta go"

she grabbed her coat and left then david called some lads over and crowded round the table and david started introducing everyone i said hey to everyone and we all got on great i started shiering and a skinhead said

"hey gaia you cold??"

"just a bit" i replied

he smiled and said

"hold on i know summat that will warm you up hold on"

he went over to the bar and brought me back a mug of coffee i tried it and wow was it hot it warmed me up right to the bone plus it was addictive i drank it in two minutes flat and the skinhead went back to got me more after i had finished my 10th cup of coffee david stood up and looked at me he said

"im so so sorry but im gonna have to go my little brother needs picking up"

"hey its ok but how am i suppose to get back to uni"

then skinhead piped up and siad

"hey i'll drop you off no prob"

"okey dokey"

david went off i had one last cup off the special coffee i stood up and almost fell on the floor again i leant o skinhead and said to him

"can we go now pleaseeeeeeeee"

"yeah sure"

"oooooooo i feel like im drunk"

"dont be silly you havent had a drop of alchol all night unless someone spiked the drink" he laughed

he helped me climb into th car it was just the two of us he took a different road he went slow a first then he started speeding up until he was at 150 miles an hour i shouted at him

"slow down your gonna get us killed"

he said something but i didnt hear him he was laughing away like a madman i tried to do my sesatbelt up but it wouldnt move then he swerved to the right and crashed into the fence we went into a huge feild aand i was bouncing around like hell i smacked my head on the roof then we went down a huge hill and rolled side ways down it we turned upside down and i trapped my arm i yelle din pain i kept yelling till we rammed straight into a huge tree i lay still for a bit then my head started banging i opened my eyes but it was pitch black i wiggled my fingers in my right hand but my left arm i couldnt even feel it i could feel my feet that was a good sign i tried to move but my arm was jammed and i was absolutely freezing i looked over and saw skinhead hi reached my good arm over and felt for his pulse it was weak but he was still alive i jammed my arm free which hurt a hell of a lot i crawled out of the smashed window i looked at my arm instead of my shoulder being in its normal place it was halfway down my arm i wiped the blood from my eyes and crawled round to the drivers side i started feeling dizzy i slapped my forehead this wasnt a great time to pass out i grabbed skinhead by the collar and pulled him out of the car his pulse was better and he was breathing i left him on tthe floor and limped away i walked i had no idea where i was i carried on walking really slowly i ended up on the main road then i was grabbed by the throat and spun round i hit my head on the tree i squinted and saw it was skinhead i looke at hisarm his bone was sticking out i smiled he pressed his hand in harder to my throat i felt like my head was going to blow off then i heard a horn honking skinhead turned round and i saw a spade coming into conection with his head he realesed my throat and he sank to the ground sprawled un-concious i looked up and saw mary with a spade in her hand she threw the spade back in her car and helped me up from the ground she grabbed me by the waist i whimpered i limped into the car and sat in the front seat she drove realy fast i screamed all the way there once we got there she clamped her hand over my mouth and said to me

"hey calm down you stay right here im just gonna go to my room and get my phone"

"dont tell anyone im here" i whimpered

"i wont dont worry"

she ran off as soon as she was out of veiw i climbe dout of the car and went up to my room i was about to go in my room when i decided to turn left and knock on sams door i knocked and lent against the door the door opened aftr a while the door opened and i fell into sams arms i looked up to him and said cheerfully

"hiya sam!!!"

"jesus chrisy what happened to you"

he touched my bad arm and i squeled he switched the light on and looked at my arm then he grabbed my chin and looked at my head and said

"right come on were going to the hospital"

"nope" i said simply

"Gaia we have to go look at your god damn arm"

i looked down and smiled i grabbed my arm and put my shoulder back int place it made a huge loud cracking noise i bit my lip so hard i made it bleed i cradled my arm sam went to his drawers and pulled out a huge long scarf he slinged it up then he dive dunder his bed and pulle dout a first aid kit he sat me on his bed he pulle dout a stitching needle and stitch thread and threaded it up i looked at him and said

"erm do you know what your doing??"

"yes im a training doctor so yeah know what im doing just keep still ok"

"ok"

he got his bedside lamp and directed it nearmy eyes and stitched the cut up on my eyebrow and he did the sam to the one on my forehead he cleaned me up i felt feint again and i slapped my head sam grabbed my hands and i said

"i need insulin"

he ran out of the room and grabbed my insulin i was shaking to much to put it in i lay down and he gave me the injection i felt better after a while i sat up and started to walk out he came round and grabbed me by the waist i whimpered

"gaia turn round" he asked me

turned round reluctentlly

"show me your ribs" he asked me

i lifted up my top and he felt my ribs he turned me towards the mirror and i saw black and blue marks appearing he ran his fingers over all my ribs and he said

"it looks like you've bruised nearly every rib"

"great"

"you're gonna be sore in the morning"

"i know"

i pulled my top down and started walking out again when sam suddenly said

"hey stay in my room tonight"

i turned round and said

"what"

"erm i'd ratheryou'd stay in my room so i can look after you"

"ok"

"right hold on i'll go and get your matress and quilt and stuff like that"

he went out and brought all my stuff in the mary burst through the door and said

"sam!!!! have you seen gaia she was in a acccident and i left her in the car and now shes gon......."

she caught my eye and said

"oh god!!!! do you know how how much you scared me hey do you god i'd come over and hug you but you look in pain so i wont"

i smiled which really hurt sam layed all my stuff down and i lay down on my bed and koncked out as soon as my head hit the pillow i woke up in the morning in a lot of pain i sat up and got changed and went out to my first lesson 'french' i walked out of the door and left a note for sam i was late again before i got in lesson i took the sling off my arm was heaps better and i checked you couldnt see any of my belly i went into class and sat next to mary we were doing a essay on our laptops when i recived an email i opened it up and it said

_**Hey **_

_**It's David I heard about last night, are you ok?? I'm sorry I had to leave so early, maybe it wouldn't of hapened if i wasn't there. I'm sorry. **_

_**David **_

I smiled and wrote back

_**Hi, **_

_**It's ok, don't worry about it ok.**_

_**Gaia**_

i then recived another email this time it was off another person i opened it up and it said

You got out of death this time but next time you wont be so lucky

i gasped mry looked over at me and said

"what whats wrong"

the teacher was looking at us so i sent her the email she looked at me and i mouthed at her

"its ok im not bothered ok and you shouldent either ok"

"ok" she mouthed back

i shut my laptop and stood up i went to the front and handed the teacher a fake note and i walked out of class i went up to my room and got changed into some gym gear i went out onto the track and just ran my arm was healed and my ribs were back to normal it was pouring it down by now i was running round for about 2 hours when i heard someone shout my name i turned round and saw sam i ran over to him he smiled and said

"hey how you feeling"

"im heaps better thanks"

"good erm you've got a package at the front desk"

"kay"

i walked with him to the front desk and i picke dup a cardboard box we went back outside under the bleachers i opened the box and inside there was a bloody wedding veil with a note saying

**This is what you made happen now you could stop all your friends from dying if you give yourself up we'll be seeing you soon**

sam grabbed the note off me and read it he looked up at me and said

"hey dont worry i wont let anything happen to you"

i stroked his cheek and looked in his eyes and said

"its not me i'm worried about its you"

he put both hands on my cheeks and started stroking my face he pulled me closer and and placed his lips on mine he made the kiss deeper and pulled me even closer he was about to tease open my mouth when i pushed him off me i looked at him and said

"we shouldnt of done that you have a girlfriend and your just my mate"

ipulled myself away and stood up i grabbed all my stuff up and ran off i got ont my balcony and burned the veil and note and sat in my room and locked the door there was a knock at the door but i snuggled deeper under the quilt and stayed there till morning i woke up when i heard the door crashing open i sta up just in time to see sam fall through the door i stood up and went over to him i helped pick him up i went over to the door and there wasn't much damage i went over to him looked him in the eyes and said

"hey what was all that about???"

"well if you would answer the door when someone knocks then maybe i wouldn't have to crash through"

"what??"

"well last night i was knocking on your door but no answer and this morning i heard you screaming so i thought someone was in there with you so i crashed through the door"

"i must of been dreaming"

he looked at me and said

"so how you doing"

"im ok"

i stood up and pushed sam out the doorand said

"right im going to lesson see ya soon"

i got changed into combats, a vest top and my scuffed up old trainers i went out on the feild to my art class i sat at the back and got out my sketchpad and pen and started drawing a face i was halfway one with the face i was drawing it looked familiar but i couldnt remember were it was from i shoved my baseball cap on and i felt something hit the side of my face i looked round and saw some of heathers friends sniggering i gave them a deadly glare and got back to my work i finished drawing the portrait when i felt someone behind me i was ready to turn round when i felt icy cold water being thrown at me i jumped up and turned round i was drenched wet through and freezing i took my hat off and saw Heather with a bucket in her hand and a smug grin on her face she looke dat my face and said

"god! i bet your a prostitute and get beaten by the looks of your face and tummy"

her little minions started laughing and flicking there hair heather clicked her fingers and they all stopped laughing she came face to face with me and grabbed my drawing she looked at it closely and said

"who do you think you are hanging round with my boyfriend!!"

"erm excuse me i never saw you place your name on him"

"you better watch what your mouth cause if your not careful you'll find my fist n it"

i got nose to nose with her and prodded her in the shoulder and said

"oh is that so i'm soooooo scared"

i turned round and picked up my stuff i turned round and yet again heather was in my face

"what" i snapped at her

"stay away from my boyfriend" she snarled

"make me" i snarled back

i never saw her fist soaring at me till it connected with my jaw i staggered back but never fell over i looked at heather but instead of fighting ack i grabbed my notepad and walked away with the coppery taste of blood iwent to my next lesson p.e and got changed into some trackies and a hoodie it was freezing outside sam was stood outside with a football he looked at me and started walking over i kept my head down he finnally reached me and said

"hey"

"hi" mumbled keeping my head down

he lifted my chin up and pulled my hood off my head he looked at my lip and said

"who hit you"

"no-one"

"who"

"a door"

"huh"

"i walked into a door handle i was walking and tripped and hit my lip on a door handle"

i wasnt gonna tell him the truth he wouldnt belive me anyway i shoved my hood back on and started running round aftre running round for an hour i stopped and sat down someone sat down next to me i turned and saw david sat next to me he lturned and looked at me it started pouring down with rain but we both kept on lookiing at each other he leaned closer into me and put his hands on the side of my face then he kissed me lightly on the lips he pulled away and smiled at me i smiled back and he leaned in for another kiss lasting longer and more sweeter wer carried on kissing till i felt myself being yanked up by the shoulder i turned round and saw sam holding on to me he started dragging me away i couldnt think of anything to say i kept spluttering he dragged me up to my room and sat me down on the bed he paced round the room and in the end i finnally said

"what the hell!!!"

"i dont trust him i thought i made it clear"

"god i trust him and it doesnt have anything to do with you"

"it does and i dont think you shouldtrusthim i get gut feelings when someone cant be trusted"

"well your rubbish at it cause you trust your girlfriend even though shes cheating on you!!!!" i shouted at him

"what??" he asked in a small voice

"shes cheating on you"

"how long have you known!!!!" he snapped at me

i didnt say anything he grabbed me by the throat and shouted at me

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!!!!"

"about a week or so i dunno"

he let go of me and stormed out i stayed on my own for ages till night i was about to get to sleep when i heard yells from sams room and lamps smashing i sat up and went to get out of my room when someone came in and hit me over the head with a crowbar i blacked out straight away i woke up in the morning with a banging headache and feeling groggy i felt something in my hand i looked and saw it was a note i looked at it and it said

**gaia told you we'd take someone away from you if you werent careful you little friend is fine for now but he wont be soon when his blood sugar starts going low and he could end up going into a coma, so i'd hurry if i was you. to find him what you have to do is come to the cemetry by your parents gravestones dig up there graves and you'll find in your mums coffin a key and in your dads coffin you'll fing a peice of paper with an adress on it come to that adress and the key will open the door. be there by 10 tonight see you soon. **

i screwed the paper up and stood up i slapped my hand to my head i was feeling dizzy i got changed into a hoodie and jeans i went into sams room and grabbed his insulin and chocolate bars i looked at my watch it was 6 pm all rady and it was starting to get dark i was about to leave when i grabbed a torch and i went under my matress and pulled out a knife and i placed it in my hoodie pocket i shoved my hood up and i set out by the time i got to the cemetry it was half seven i grabbed a shovel and went over to my parents grave and started digging it up i went into my mums grave first and without looking i felt around for a key once i found it i shoved the lid back on the coffin and buried the coffin again i then started digging up my dads coffin i found the paper straight away and i did the same as i did to my mums i buried the coffin again i was sweating like mad i got the torch and read what was on the paper it said on it

_**15 rosemary avenue **_

i ran all the way it took me ages to get to 15 rosemary avenue i kept getting lost at long last i got there i checked my watch it was quarter to ten i looked at the house the windows were borded up and graffitti was all over the place i got the key out of my pockets and tried the key but it wouldnt fit then the intercom came on and the guy speaking said

"hahahahaha wrong key sweetie and you dont have enough time to run back tut tut looks like little sam over here is gonna die tough luck say goodbye"

but instead of me saying good bye i kicked the door down there was a lad there only about my age i kicked him in the neck and knocked him out i ran up the stairs and no-one was there i looked in the corner and saw sam curled up in a ball tied up i skidded over to him and sat down next to him i took his blindfold off and un-tied him he was on the verge of going into a coma i searched in my pocket for his insulin but it had gone i reached for sam and he went limp i picked him up a bit and put him over my shoulder i walked out of there and got halfway down the street when i got pushed down i dropped sam and was fighting with this idiot who thought it was fun to push people over i realised it was acctually a gil when she shreiked

"you gimme your wallet now!!"

i rolled her off me and kit her in the head she wil be sor ein the morning but i didnt have time to worry i was too busy with sam i walked back along the same street and found the insulin i lay sam down and jabbed him with it he was still uncontious but i wasnt too worried now i carried him all the way to uni and once we got in i lay him in my bed and took his shoes and shirt off he had a really nice body i called for one of his mates to get the rest of him changed once he was changed i threw his clothes in the washing basket and just sat down next to him till he woke upi must of fallen asllep but when i woke up sam was sat up rubbing his head i turned round and said

"hey how are you"

"ermmmm sore"

"im sorry"

he looked at me i stood up and started packing things in my bag he stood up and came over to me he took the bag out of my hand and said

"Gaia what are you doing"

"leaving"

"why"

"cause i put your life in danger and almost got you killed and i dont want that to happen"

he smiled and said

"hey it was my fault they took me they asked me for your key and i said no and they said fine if you dont give us her key and let us kill her then they would take me and i said fine cause i cared about you too much"

"i cant stay sam i cant"

he wrapped his arms round me and said

"yeah you can"

there was a knock at the door i went to answer it but before i could see who it was they placed there lips on mine i opened my eyes and saw it was david he pulled away from me and said

"i just needed to finish the kiss off it was driving me mad"

he then saw sam and smiled he leant in to me and whispered in my ear

"i'll cya later on"

i shut the door and sam was sat on the floor i sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder he lifted my hair up and said

"fancy going for a ride today"

"yeah"

2just a problem though my cars in for servicing can we go in yours"

"yeah sure"

"i'll drive"

"errrr no i'll drive"

i got up and made sam go in his wn room i got changed into some baggy pants and a vest top i came out and waited downstairs when i saw david he came over to me and said

"oooo coming to see me are you"

"no acctually me and sam are going for a ride we need to sort some things out"

"oh ok"

"i'll cya later on though"

"yeah sure"

he walked off and as soon as david had gone sam came i climbed in the car and started the ignition i looked over at sam and said

"fancy going up the mountains"

"yeah"

we started driving and we were driving past the lake and there was this huge corner there was the lake on one side and a huge drop on the other i started to brake but it wouldnt work i shouted to sam

"TAKE YOUR SEATBELT OFF THE BRAKES ARENT WORKIN' WERE GONNA HAVE TO GO IN THE LAKE!!!!"

i swerved the car into the lake and we hit hte water and started going deeper really fast i looked at sam and said

"hurry try and get out were running out of air"

as soon as i said that the car filled completely with water there was no air lckily i noticed the sun roof was open i motioned it to sam and i swam up i got to the top and started looking for sam he hadnt come up he should be up by now i thought to myself i took a deep vreath and dived back down i looked through the window and saw sam sat in the car with his eyes closed and not breathing i swam back through the sunroof i grabbed him round the waist and pulled him with all my strenghth up to the surface once we got to the surface he still wasnt breathing i dragged him over to the grass and lay him down i listened for his airway i gave him mouth to mouth and after two of those he started couching up water i smild and helped him up he looked at me and wrapped his arms round me i wrapped everypart of me round hime we were still in the freezing cold water but we didnt move he pulled away slightly and moved in closer to try and kiss me but i moved and he said

"but its ok now im not with heather"

"yeah but im with david"

sam smacked the water i grabbed his hand and pulld him over to the grass we were both sat there and i said

"it wouldnt last anyway us"

"how do you know"

"cause you were my first kiss and first kisses never last"

"what i was your first kiss"

"errrmmmm yeah"

"but but your soo pretty and smart why wouldnt you have been kissed before"

"dunno"

"i have a confession"

"what"

"the first time i saw you, you made me blush all over and i acted like a right doofus in front of you"

"nah you werent you were cool"

"yeah sure"

we were both laughing when i shivered sam looked over and put his arms round me and said

"lets start heading back hey"

"yeah"

we both stood up soakig wet we went down the road and i saw my duffell bag i ran over and picked it up i opened it and laughed i pulled out a floaty ballet skirt and a min black vest and my waist jacked with my trainers i jumped behind a tree and got changed i jumped back out and sma just looked at me i looked back at him and said

"what"

"nothin yo just look really nice and im going all doofusy again"

i blushed and carried on walking finally we got back to uni i went up to my room and sam followed he was lay on the bed and i was lay down next to him then the door was kicked open david was stood there absolutely fuming he ragged sam up by the collar and started thumping him i ran over and hit david in the face but all i got was a blo to the jaw so powerful that i fell over i got up and jumped on davids back and wrapped my arms round his throat he let go of sam and started ramming me against the wall and trying to get me off him but i still held on i tripped him up and he landed on the floor i sat on top of him and said to him

"what the hell do you think your doing"

"well i'm protecting you from him"

"well for your information i can protect myself and why on earth are you protecting me from sam"

"cause he whacked his ex and now im so sure hes gonna whack you i have a gut feelings and they are never wrong"

"david get out, get out"

i shoved him out the door and i went and sat next to sam

"i didnt hit her"

"i know"

"she slipped and hit her cheek on the bannister"

"but if she starts telling peolple you did it then you aint gonna look too god especially th estate your on now"

"yeah your right i think im gonna go for a nap"

he left and i stood up i went al the way down the hall and outside davids door i knocked and he answered it he looked angry but when he saw me he smiled and opened the door wider he let me in i sat on his bed and he came and sat next to me he leant over to kiss me but i moved away i noticed something on his shoulder a tattoo i stood up he looked at me with a bemused expression i walked closer to him and ripped his shirt by his shoulder

"woah hold on let me at least get some protection" he said

"save it cause you'll never be getting that far with me"

"huh"

"your tattoo same as the one as that clan who killed my familyyou are or were part of that clan werent you"

"what"

i started walking to the door when he grabbed my arm

"hey what are you going on about i never was part of a clan"

"let go of me"

"no"

"now or else"

"or else what your gonna get security or your little admirer sam"

instaed of telling him what i was gonna do i showed him instead i punched him in his adams apple he let go of me and started spluttering i walked away and got back in my room i was apcing round trying to remember but it was too hard i needed someone to just hold me and tell me everything was gonna be okvi walked out of my room and banged on sams door he opened it and i just wrapped my arms round him and held on he didnt do anything at frst but after a while he started holding onto me just as tight as i was holding onto him i was ready to stand his doorway all day just hugging him but i didnt instead i got yanked back by the shoulders i turned and saw david stood there with a very red neck he was finding it really hard to talk ha! good he looked me dead in the eye and said

"i was never part of a clan"

"yeah sure so you just went into a tattoo parlour and asked for that design that was on the wall"

"yeah"

"well your a liar"

"am i"

"yeah cause when you get mad those tattoos glow bright red and the eye in the tattoo turns black like it is now"

"fine i was part of the clan but not for long and i didnt kill anyone and it was before you were there"

"i cant belive you anymore"

he reached out for my arm but i swung round and hit him in the nose and said to him

"get your hands off me stay away from me"

i walked straight into sams room and i curled up into a ball on the end of his bed

"im sorry i didnt belive you sam" i said

he came over to me and wrapped his arms round me and said

"hey its not your fault he was pretty convinsing"

he lay his head on my shoulder i looked up and his lips were so close to mine and his eyes were telling me to come closer and kiss him i leaned forward and kisse dhim lightly on the lips i kept doing this for a while then sam groaned and grabbed me and kissed me deeper and longer he teased open my mouth and i let him he was stroking my hair and he moved his hands lower he started kissing all round my face and my neck and i was silently begging him to come back and find my mouth he must of heard me cause he came back up and started kissing my mouth again he started moving his hands up my shirt and i let him ic urved against him and he started pulling me down he kissed a path over to my ear and he said

"tell me if you want to stop"

i didnt say anything though i was too busy kissing him i was lay on top of him and he started un-hooking my bra nis hands were like silk against me he took my bra off and started touching my boobs and it felt so nice i could feel something bulging out of his trousers i looked down and started laughing he looked at me and said

"well what do you excpect your beautiful and your making me very horny"

i kissed him again and i took his shirt off and ran my hands down his body and he moaned he took my top of and rolled me over he was kissing me all over my body he started unzipping my pants he stopped and whispered in my ear

"do you want me to stop cause i will if you want me to"

"no"

"are you sure"

"yeah"

he took my pants off and i unzipped his he reached under his bed and got out some protection he put it on and lowered my panties he kissed my neck and drew patterns on my back while whispering nothingnes sinto my ear he was so sweet after he was done he lay next to me and wrapped his arms round me and stroked my hair till i fell asleep i woke up the next morning with sam's arms still wrapped around me i crawled out of bed and put his baggy top over me and went into the bathroom my cheeks were flushed and my hair was ruffled i had a pee then i went back in i grabbed my clothes and got back into my room and got changed and went down to p.e i got on the feild and stood next to mary i was realy bouncy mary seemed to noticed and asked me

"hey whats up"

"nothing" i ied

"ok well tell me this then who did you hook up with last night"

"no-one why" i said defensivley

"cause you werent in your room last night"

"oh"

"was it david"

"no!!"

"oh my god was it sam"

"no!"

but i was a bit of a useless liar when i was blushing from head to toe

"oh my god it was wasnt it oh my godd!!!!"

"shhhhhhhsh"

"awwww i knew you two would get it together he told me he liked you right from the very beginin"

"he did"

"yeah"

"i have a question"

"yeah"

"was he a virgin"

"what!!!! you two had sex!!!"

"ermmm no who said that" i lied

"oh my god you did"

"is he a virgin"

"well not any more"

"you mean he never had sex with anyone before me"

"nope only you he always said he was waiting for that special girl"

i did a huge smile and mary gave me a bear crushing hug then i looked over and sa wdavid staring at me then somethng hit me and i had to get out of here for good i tapped mary on the shoulder and said

"errr i gotta go tell lumly that i had period pains or summat"

"right were you going"

"it doesnt matter"

"ok cya"

i gave her a huge hug and said

"bye"

i ran up stairs and grabbed a hugee duffell bag and started packing my bags i was almost done when the bathroom door opened i looked over and saw sam staring at me i turned away from him and said

"you dont know how hard this is for me"

"is it because of last night?" he asked me

"no"

"is it because of me"

"no"

"look at me gaia"

i carried on keeping my head down but then he turned me round and held onto my face and said

"gaia whats wrong"

"i have to leave"

"why"

"because if i dont they'll hurt you"

i tried to turn away but he held onto me

"tell me whats going on"

"if i dont leave they will get you"

"whos they"

"the people who killed my mum and dad"

"why"

"cause they probbably know about me and you"

"and"

"and to hurt me then they'll get you to hurt me and in the end they'll kill you and i cant let that happen i wont especially not to you"

he loosend his grip on me and i stroked his cheeks and i whispered in his ear

"im sorry i never meant to put you in danger"

"dont leave please dont leave"

"i cant stay sam im putting you in danger i never thought i would i didnt think about it"

"I DID I KNEW THAT IF I WAS WITH YOU I WOULD ALWAYS BE IN DANGER OF SOMETHING AND AFTER A WHILE I KNEW THAT THIS WAS WHAT I WOULD BE IN DANGER OF ME BUT DID IT STOP ME NO! BECAUSE I CARED ABOUT YOU AND I STILL DO SO DONT LEAVE ME" he shouted

"dont make this harder than it already is"

"im not im making it easier stay"

he picked me up and kissed me deeply and whispered in between kisses

"dont........go.........stay..........i'll........be........fine"

i kissed him back and said

"fine"

even though i wasnt fine with it he put me down and said

"fancy skipping all your lessons and staying with me"

"errmmm as good as they may sound thanks but no thanks i gotta finish my art work"

"ah your loss" he laughed

i walked out and went onto the feild and got my sketch of the person i vaguely thought i knew and i carried on drawing i closed my eyes and let myself soak up the sunwhen i felt someone grab me by the shoulders i jumped up and saw a stranger stood behind me he smiled and whispered in my ear i'd give yourself up now or something might happn to little lover boy"

i stood up and ran upstairs i ran straight into sams room and i saw him stood in his boxers i ran up to him and jumped on him he wrapped his arms round me and said

"hey, hey whats up"

"i have to leave sam"

"what"

"i have to go give myself up to them"

"no"

"i cant stay here there gonna get you and i cant let them"

"just stay tonight at least"

i looked him in the eyes and said

"ok"

he carried me over to the bed and lay me down he kissed me and just held onto me after a while we both fell asleep but we woke up about midnight he smiled at me and whispered in my ear

"im sorry if this is shock to you but i have to say something"

"what?"

"I love you"

my heart stopped beating at that moment he kissed me then i heard something i looked up just in time to see something hit me in the side of the head heavy enough to make me feel light headed and on the verge of collapsing i put my hands on both sides of the bed to steady myself i felt round for sam but i couldt feel him him i opened my eyes and saw sam being dragged away i climbed out of bed and tried to get him but all i recived was a kick in the stomach i fell back but i tried to get back up but i had no energy i sat back down and waited till the dizziness has passed i waited till the morning till the dizziness had passed i sood up and rubbed my belly gingerly i looked round the room and saw a letter on the floor i walked over to it and opened it, it said

**we told you that if you didnt give yourself in that we'd get your little lover boy and we did ha! and this time were gonna make you watch him die. but if you trade places with him we won't kill him we'll kill you instead now you have to go to 15 rosemary avenue in there you'll find a knife get that knife and i want you to get the man in that room to slash your shoulder into a design then someone there will tell you were to go. we'll be seeing you soon. **

i screwed the note up and got changed as soon as i was changed i ran and i kept running with my head just thinking where to go and my heart thinking of sam i kept running till i reached 15 rosemary avenue i stood outside for a moment and then the light started to fade it was sunset i ran up the few steps and marched through the door i looked in the rooms and found a black dagger then i heard a door shut i turned round and saw a guy i took my hooodie off and handed him in the light he got a lighter out of his pocket and burned the dagger up till it glowed red as soon as it was red he slashed an x onto my shoulder i kept my mouth closed to make sure i didnt utter a peep it hurt so so so much but i didnt scream or cry i put my hoodie back on and he opened the door i looked round and found another guy he looked up at me and said

"show me the mark"

i showed him my shoulder he smiled and got a snake out i stood still and the snake bit where the cut was he sat back down and said

"go to the park"

i ran out of there as fast as my feet would take me and i kept going that fast till i reached the park i leant against a tree even though my whole arm was killing me and i looked round then in the corner of my eye i saw a group of guys in black with sam knelt beside them he was bound and tied i gasped i stood up straight pulling my arm with me it was now completely dead i started to walk over as soon as they saw me someone grabbed me i muffled myyelp as my arm had a shot of life that felt like boiling water being poured on me i was dragged over and knelt in front of a shadowy figure i looked over at sam and saw him watching me then the shadowy figure syepped into the light i gasped and stuttered

"what how how i thought i thought you were dead"

"well you were wrong sweetiie daddys home" my dad said

i watched him front of me smiling reveling his bright white teeth and i could feel anger bubbling up inside me my arm started to urn up whil ei was angry my dad seemed to notice he ripped the hoodie off me and grabbed my shoulder he laughed again and said

"looks like your one of us"

i came face to face with him and spat out

"i will never be one of you your a cold blooded killer and im not"

he shoved me back down and said

"your just like your mother i tried to persuade us but she didnt so i had to dispose of her but you you i thought you were different but your not so instead of killing you im gonna make you watch someone you care about very much die right in front of your eyes well then do we have a volunteer oh look here we go sam gonna be a sport and hes gonna volunteer to die"

two guys went over to him and dragged him near a tree i looked and saw sam knelt there and instead of him putting his head down he was looking me straight in the eyes i held his gaze and watched him my dad pulled out a gun and loaded 4 bullets he aimed the gun at sams head and as soon as i saw my dad move his finger to pull the trigger i kicked him in the ankles he fell over and pulled the trigger but he missed sam bymiles off i smiled and samshed the hell out of the henchmen or whatever there called after i hit everyone i ran ove rto sam i wrapped my arms round him when i heard him whisper

"gaia"

i turned round and saw my dad with the gun he smiled and pulled the trigger at sam i pushed sam out of the way and the bullet hit me in the tummy i gasped the pain was unbearable but i didnt have time to think about the pain my dad was aiming the gun at sam again i ran over tosam again and pushed him out of the way the bullet hit me in the hip this time i fell down but i got back up but this time my dad aimed the gun at me instead he pressed the trigger and i recived the bullet in my tummy again i groaned as i fell to the floor i lifted my head up and saw my dad walking towards me i started shuffling back but he was too quick he sttod over me and smiled i looked out of the corner of my eye and saw sam crawling toward sus my dad noticed this too and he kicked sam in the head he fell over and lay on the ground unconcious my dad grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against a tree inches off the ground i started spluttering but he just looked me in the eyes i got my free hand and reached in the back o my jeans and pulled out the knife i grabbed earlier i plunged it into his abdomen he dropped me on the floor and started gasping for breath he started crawling over to me when i heard sirens ringing all over the place he looked round and started running off i crawled over to sam he was breathing i kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear

"sam you were right and im gonna say three words to you which i have never told anone before ever and i pray to god that you hear them so here they are I, Love, You"

tears started filling my eyes as my ears filled with sirens i could feel my pulse weakening i lay my head on sams chest and said out loud to no-one

" i can die now"

and i closed my eyes and let the sirens wash over me i thought i was dead but i obviously wasnt when i opened my eyes and saw bright white lights around me and when i said out lound

"god cant i just die like a normal person"

"apparantly not" another voice said

i lifted my head up and saw a doctor stood at the end of my bed with a folder he smiled and said

"you should be dead the amount of things that have happened to you but well you must a few lives stashed away somewhere"

"yeah"

"how are you feeling"

"im good but what about sam is he ok is he alive is he in a coma oh god hes not ok is he"

"he is fine dont worry he was out of here last week with a broken nose and a few cuts and bruises thats all"

"ok"

"he was acctually in here nearly all the time just sitting here watching you he should be in here later on"

"thankyou"

he left and i sat up in bed when the door opened i looked and saw sam stood there with a black eye and cutson his face with a purple nose he came over to me and held my hand and said

"hey how you feelin'"

"im good and you"

"alive thanks to you"

"what"

"well if you hadnt taken those bullets for me i would of died but you have like9 lives or something"

"its ok like i told you i couldnt let you die"

he smiled at me and i was excpecting a kiss off him but all he did was squeze my hand and smile at me he stood up and started walking round the room i got out of bed pulled some baggy trousers and a sweatshirt i scraped my hair back and opened the door i went up to the front desk and signed myself out i walked outside and waited at the bus stop there was a cough behind me i turned and saw sam

"erm to save you money do you want a lift" sam asked me

"no im fine i'll walk"

"but its raining"

"i'll be fine"

"and its getting dark"

"sam i'll walk in the dark and get pissed wet through i dont exactly care"

"well i do"

he picked me up and carried me ove rto his car i screamed at him and hit him lightly but he still didnt put me down he placed me in the back and locked the doors he drove me back to uni and let me out and i said

"you know that was actually illegal just what you did to me"

"yeah yeah but it got you here didnt it"

"i would of gotten here with or without your help you know"

"yeah well at least you didnt go wandering find an enemy and then nearly make it kill your friends" he snapped

"oh so this is why you've been acting strangely with me is it huh"

"yeah!!" he shouted at me

"well im sorry ok im sorry"

"sorry for what!!" he asked me

"im sorry for loving you ok if i hadnt of fallen in love with you then this wouldnt of happpened and you would be happy and i would never have metyou im sorry!!!!!"

"you love me"

"yes!!!"

"you love me"

"yess!!!!! i love you!!!!!"

he grabbed my hand and pulled me towrds him he picked me up and kissed me and said

"i love you too"

i kissed him back and he lay me down on my bed and lay on top of me we both striped off each others clothes and had the best sex ever we were both sweating like mad he wiped the hair of my face and said

"you know when we were in the park and i got kicked in the head"

"yeahhhhhhh"

"well i remember hearing your voice"

"yeah"

"was it you"

"yeah did you hear what i was telling you"

"no what did you say"

"well in a shortened verision i said i love you and that you were the first person that i said i love you too"

he looked me in the eyes and said

"i thought you said first kisses never last"

"well i must of been wrong then"

i kissed him and he held on to me and i whispered in his ear

"i love you"

"i love you too" he replied

he rolled off me and wrapped his arms round me after he was asleep i got out of bed and got changed i grabbed a peice of paper and wrote

_**sam, im sorry to have to do this but i have to go and find out some answers from my dad i dont want to leave you but i might not come back if i dont come back then i just wanted to let you know that i love youand that you made me happy **_

_**yours forever **_

_**Gaia x **_

i put the note on the pillow and left just before i went i kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a razor blade and hid it in my jeans i set off to 15 rosemary avenue once i got there instead of knocking i just opened the door everyone turned to look at me then in the corner i saw my dad i walked over to him and said

"i want to know why"

"why what"

"why you killed mum tried to kill my boyfriend and me and why you didnt die"

"i killed your mum cause she was a slag i tried to kill your boyfriend to show you what pain means i tried to kill you cause you knew too much and i didnt die because im too important"

i turned my back on him and started to walk out when someone grabbed me and heard my dad say

"where do you think your going"

they dragged me back and shoved me into a room he grabbed my phone and he dialed a number i heard someone pick up and my dad said

"sam we have gaia here and im afraid shes gonna die and what i want is for you to here her last screams and for you to listen to her last breath"

someone dragged me up and they said

"talk to him"

"sam" i said

"gaia why did you go"

"theres a letter it explains everything"

i could ear him openeing the letter after he read it he said

"gaia your so stupid why gaia"

"im sorry sam"

my dad snatched the phone away and said to sam

"right are you ready to hear her die"

i closed my eyes as i felt the knife plunge into me this went on forevcer till my whole body was covered in blood he stopped stabbing me i opened my eyes and he got a metal pole and he rammed it through my shoulder i screame in agony he pulled the pole out slowly and placed th phone next to me i whispered

"im sorry"

i could hear sam thumping the walls i looked straight into my dads eyes and i said to him

"i hope your happy"

i stared him out ad i saw his eyes soften he grabbed the phone and said to sam "we'll leave her out the back of the university by the bins be there in 5 minutes"

he cut the phone off he picked me up and carried me to the car he lay me in the backseat and sped off he stopped outside the uni and carried me round the bins he was about to leave when he handed me a locket he place dit into my hand and said

"this was your mums she wanted you to have it so keep it with you and gaia im sorry"

he ran offf and as soon as he was gone sam came rushing round he knelt next to me i reached for his hand and squeezed it and said

"sam you know i love you dont you"

"yeah but your going to be fine dont worry ok iyour gonna get better and im gonna help you"

"my lives are up sam"

"no dont say that"

"i love you so so so much and i never meant to hurt you"

i looked in sams eyes and he was crying i s miled and said

"please dont be sad for me from the first time i saw you, you mademe smile and that was the first time i'd smiled in a long long time"

"im sorry"

"for what"

"for not being there to protect you"

i grabbed the necklace and placed it in his hand and i said

"you always protected me and i need you to protect this for me"

he kissed me and said

"i love you and dont forget it ok"

"and i love you and dont forget that but dont worry about me and take care of yourself i'll check up on you everynow and again ok"

"ok"

he kissed me on the lips and i said

"i wanna give you something"

"what"

"my last breath"

but before he could say anything i kissed him deeply and gave him my last breath and then i thought of all those times when i wanted to die and now i finally did but i didnt want to leave


End file.
